1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a system for monitoring and metering a liquid flow. The embodiments herein particularly relate to a system and method for measuring and controlling an amount of flow/volume of liquid pumped or transferred. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a system and method for measuring and controlling underground water resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metering and controlling of water, that is pumped or transferred by pump from water resources, has always been challenging. Water turbulence, combining air with water, and tampering and cheating probability, etc., have made conventional measurement methods ineffective.
Rapid population growth and developing human activities increase the need for natural resources, especially available water. Therefore, access to water should be balanced and controlled by water resource management systems.
The scarcity of water wells in addition to the restrictive and harsh operating conditions that are imposed on their measuring equipment, cause a real paradox. On one hand, a complicated, industrial, and robust, measuring and controlling device, as well as an anti-tampering measuring/controlling device which is resistant to hard working conditions, is needed. On the other hand, the solution needs to be simple, maintenance-free, and inexpensive. The embodiments herein have solved the above paradox.
Hence there is a need for a robust, measuring and controlling device which is resistant to hard working conditions. Further there is need for a metering device which is also tamper proof. Still further there is a need for a simple maintenance-free, and inexpensive measuring/controlling device.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.